Dear God
by Kirana Uchiha88
Summary: Tuhanku, satu-satunya yang kupinta darimu adalah dekaplah ia saat aku tak di sisinya, saat aku jauh darinya. Kita semua butuh seseorang yang jujur pada kita, namun kutinggalkan ia saat telah kutemukan. Dan kini aku berharap tetap di sana karena aku kesepian dan aku lelah. Aku merindukanmu lagi, sekali lagi/Sudut pandang Sasuke/ Sekuel dari Perfect/One Shoot.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya

Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

Summary: Tuhanku, satu-satunya yang kupinta darimu adalah dekaplah ia saat aku tak di sisinya, saat aku jauh darinya. Kita semua butuh seseorang yang jujur pada kita, namun kutinggalkan ia saat telah kutemukan. Dan kini aku berharap tetap di sana karena aku kesepian dan aku lelah. Aku merindukanmu lagi, sekali lagi/Sudut pandang Sasuke/ Sekuel dari Perfect/One Shoot.

Warning: Cerita mungkin sudah pasaran, typo beredar dimana-mana, Alhamdulillah kalau ada yang suka, kalau banyak yang gak suka, yo wes silakan klik back.

Tidak ada unsur romance disini jadi jangan mengharapkan adegan yang bikin senyum-senyum apa lagi … ^^

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Avenged Sevenfold** dengan judul yang sama **"Dear God" **Sekuel dari **"Perfect"**

_Italic_ untuk **flashback**

DLDR

_**Dear God**_

"Uchiha-sama, ini berkas laporan selama beberapa bulan belakangan yang anda minta" Kata sekretarisku sambil menyerahkan tumpukan berkas.

"Letakkan saja, dan jangan memanggilku seperti ini baasan" Kataku kepada sekretarisku tepatnya sekretaris ayahku.

"Tentu saja aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu Sasuke, karena biar bagaimanapun kamu adalah atasanku di kantor ini" Katanya

"Ya-ya terserah baasan saja" Kataku acuh

"Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat, ini sudah jam 10 malam, dan jangan memanggilku baasan"

"Hm Kurenai, sebentar lagi aku pulang, kau pulang saja duluan" Kataku.

Dia pun pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri di ruang kerjaku.

Ku hentikan kerjaanku sejenak, melihat banyaknya tumpukan berkas yang harus ku periksa, satu bulan lebih perusahaan ini di tinggalkan tanpa ada yang menghandle, akibat kecelakaan waktu itu tousan harus mengalami patah tulang di kaki dan mengharuskannya terapi untuk bisa berjalan kembali dan disinilah aku setelah tour konserku terakhir di Eropa aku memutuskan mundur dari dunia hiburan, dunia yang sangat aku cintai, dan juga seseorang yang baru ku sadari keberadaannya sangat berarti di hidupku.

"_Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanya wanita bersurai merah saat memasuki ruang make up artis tepatnya ruanganku._

"_Tuan Sasuke memaksa untuk kembali ke Konoha stylist Haruno" Jawab salah seorang staff yang sedang memegangiku._

"_Lepaskan dia" Perintahnya_

"_Tapi nona, kami di perintahkan oleh manager Kakashi untuk mencegah tuan Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan ini bagaimanapun caranya"Kata salah seorang staff lain._

"_Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, sekarang lepaskan dia dan tinggalkan kami berdua" Perintahnya lagi._

"_Baiklah" Kata salah satu staff yang lain, dan mereka meninggalkan kami berdua dalam ruangan tersebut._

_Aku hanya diam tak mengerti apa yang ingin di lakukannya._

"_Kau ingin pulang karena sudah mendengar berita kecelakaan ayahmu?" Tanyanya._

_Kaget itu reaksi pertamaku._

"_Kau sudah tahu?" Tanyaku balik_

"_Hm" Jawabnya_

_Kesal, marah, gerah itu yang ku rasakan hingga tanpa sadar aku menatapnya dengan tajam dan mencengkram ke dua tangannya dengan kuat, dapat kulihat dia sedikit meringis karena perlakuanku._

"_Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanyaku_

"_Karena aku tahu akan seperti apa reaksimu" Jawabnya_

"_Cih … Aku akan kembali ke Konoha saat ini juga dan kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku" Kataku dan bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan tapi langkahku terhenti …_

"_Kalau kau sudah disana apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya datar_

_Aku terdiam, ya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan disana._

"_Kau tidak tahu? Sungguh sikap yang sangat bertanggung jawab Sasuke" Katanya sarkastik._

"_Meninggalkan konser begitu saja, apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kecewanya para penggemarmu yang sudah mengorbankan waktu, tenaga juga uang mereka untuk melihatmu?"_

"_Apa kau sudah memikirkan akibat yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau nekat meninggalkan konser ini? Bukan hanya kau tapi agency yang menaungimu juga akan menanggung akibatnya"_

"_Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu tapi aku peduli dengan para staff yang bekerja di perusahan tempatmu bernaung, pikirkan nasib mereka juga" Katanya panjang lebar._

_Aku menghela napas sungguh ini pilihan yang sulit dan aku sangat mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh Sakura tapi tidak bisakah mereka mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Dan jawabannya tidak, karena beginilah kehidupan di dunia hiburan._

_Aku pun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut ku lihat Sakura berdiri di depanku, perlahan dia berjongkok di depanku, ku rasakan kedua tangannya menyentuh wajahku, memaksaku melihat sepasang emerald itu._

"_Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu Sasuke, aku hanya ingin kau tidak memikirkan dirimu saja, bisakah kau memahami itu" Katanya lembut_

"_Aku sudah mencari tahu bagaimana kondisi ayahmu di sana, kau tidak usah khawatir ayahmu baik-baik saja walaupun luka yang di dapat akibat kecelakaan itu tidak bisa di bilang ringan"_

"_Kalau kau masih tidak yakin juga, saat ini juga aku akan terbang ke Konoha untuk memastikannya" _

"_Tapi ku mohon jangan gagalkan konser ini, karena ini juga berpengaruh terhadap karirmu, ingatlah bagaimana susahnya kau mencapai ini semua" Katanya panjang lebar._

_Ku pejamkan mataku._

"_Baiklah, aku janji" Kataku akhirnya._

_Dia tersenyum dan langsung memelukku_

"_Terimakasih" Katanya lembut_

"_Dan aku janji aku akan memberikan kabar baik sekembalinya aku nanti" Katanya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan aku di ruangan itu._

_**Dear God**_

Ku lihat jam dinding yang ada diruang kerjaku waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, ku lihat berkali-kali panggilan tidak terjawab dan beberapa pesan dari Kaasanku dengan isi yang sama, khawatir karena aku belum pulang ke mansion.

Ku ketikkan sebuah pesan untuk membalas pesan dari Kaasan bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan pulang dan tidak menungguku.

Jujur, kembali ke mansion adalah hal yang sulit, aku merindukan Korea, dimana disanalah aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan di sanalah aku mencapai semua cita-citaku.

_Sekarang aku berada di Korea, Negara terakhir yang menjadi tujuan dari tour konserku yang bertajuk __**"KEABADIAN" **__disinilah aku sedang melakukan sesi latihan untuk konser nanti malam, setelah beberapa jam melakukan latihan, aku dan para penari latar juga para band beristirahat sejenak, ku dudukkan diriku di lantai panggung._

_Ku lihat botol berisi air mineral di sodorkan ke arahku, ku ambil botol tersebut dan ku palingkan wajahku untuk melihat siapa yang memberikannya._

"_Sakura" Kataku kaget_

"_Hai" Katanya tersenyum dan ikut duduk di sampingku_

"_Kapan kau kembali? Tanyaku_

"_Baru saja" Jawabnya_

"_Bagaimana …"_

"_Ayahmu baik-baik saja Sasuke, lusa sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit"_

"_Syukurlah" Kataku lega._

"_Sasuke"Panggilnya_

"_Hm" Jawabku._

"_Setelah konser ini berakhir, kembalilah ke Konoha, aku sudah berbicara kepada Kakashi untuk tidak menerima pekerjaan buatmu, ambillah kesempatan ini untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan ayahmu" Katanya_

"_Kenapa?" Tanyaku_

_Kulihat dia menghela napas_

"_Kurasa sudah saatnya kau berbaikan dengan ayahmu, dengarkanlah apa yang akan dia katakan, cukup dengarkan dan jangan membantahnya setelah itu terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan" Jelasnya._

_Aku mengeryitkan dahiku tanda tak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan._

_Dia tersenyum kearahku dan menyentuh pipiku._

"_Apa kau tidak merindukan mereka? Termasuk Ibumu?" Tanyanya lembut._

_Aku hanya diam, rindu tentu saja aku sangat merindukan mereka apalagi Kaasan, aku sangat merindukan suara lembut kaasan yang menenangkan dan juga masakannya._

"_Percayalah, merekapun merindukanmu" Katanya lagi dan beranjak meninggalkanku yang masih duduk di lantai panggung._

_**Dear God**_

Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk, mengambil jas yang tadi ku letakkan di kursi dan memakainya, ku langkahkan kakiku keluar ruang kerjaku berencana untuk pulang ke mansion, perusahaan yang di bangun dari nol oleh tousanku tadinya akan di wariskan kepada Aniki ku, Itachi Uchiha tapi suatu kejadian naas menimpa keluargaku akibat dari perbuatan tak bertanggung jawab darinya, kehidupannya sebagai seorang idol yang penuh dengan tekanan tak mampu dia pertahankan, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Langkahku tertahan di aula perusahaanku, ku edarkan pandanganku ke aula yang sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa security mengingat ini sudah sangat larut.

_Aku duduk ditengah dimana di sebelah kananku ada Kakashi selaku managerku dan sebelah kiriku direktur agency tempatku bernaung, di sinilah aku di aula gedung agency sedang melakukan konfrensi pers, di depan kami sudah banyak para wartawan dan paparazzi siap mengabadikan apa yang menjadi tujuan dari pihak managementku melakukan konfrensi pers._

_Ku edarkan pandanganku ke berbagai arah di aula ini tapi tidak kutemukan wanita dengan surai merah muda, kemana dia? Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia justru tidak terlihat?._

"_Terimakasih kepada para wartawan yang bersedia hadir disini, saya selaku dari manager dari Idol kita yang duduk di sebelah saya ini mengumumkan bahwa Sasuke dengan ini resmi mengundurkan diri dari agency sekaligus pensiun dari dunia hiburan" Jelas Kakashi._

_Dapat kulihat seluruh wartawan mulai ribut dan berebut untuk bertanya kenapa aku dengan sangat mendadak mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan mengingat baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku selesai melakukan tour konser di berbagai Negara Asia dan Eropa._

_Cahaya blitz dari kamera-kamera wartawan tak henti-hentinya berebut mengambil gambarku dengan berbagai posisi, jujur aku kurang nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini tapi beginilah resikonya jika kau terjun di dunia hiburan kau harus pintar berakting._

"_Sasuke, apa alasan anda tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan? Apa ada masalah dengan perusahaan agency anda? Atau hal lain?" Tanya salah satu wartawan_

"_Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tour konser yang kemarin anda lakukan?" Tanya wartawan lainnya_

"_Apa kabar itu benar bahwa anda adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha besar di Konoha bernama Fugaku Uchiha?"_

"_Apa hubungan anda dengan Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan idol terkenal 10 tahun yang lalu?"_

"_Saya dengar ayah anda mengalami kecelakaan, apa itu benar?"_

_Sungguh aku benci keadaan seperti ini bagaimana para wartawan ini begitu cepat mendapatkan berbagai informasi padahal aku maupun pihak agency ku sudah tutup mulut bahkan tentang keluargaku, aku menghela napasku._

"_Aku mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan karena keinginanku sendiri tidak ada masalah apapun dan dari pihak manapun dan sudah saatnya buatku untuk kembali ke tempat kelahiranku dimana keluargaku berada, yang sudah kutinggalkan 10 tahun lebih, terimakasih" Jelasku dan pergi meninggalkan aula tersebut._

_**Dear God**_

Kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang, aku tak terburu-buru untuk kembali ke mansion, kaca mobil ku biarkan terbuka sehingga angin malam masuk kedalam mobilku, sesekali ku melihat keluar jendela sampai mataku melihat taman yang berada di pinggir kota Konoha, ku hentikan mobilku, akupun keluar dan berjalan menuju taman tersebut.

Aku memilih duduk sebentar di bangku taman tersebut udara dingin yang kurasakan tak membuatku beranjak dari tempatku duduk.

_Setelah aku pergi meninggalkan konfrensi pers, aku berencana untuk langsung pulang ke apartementku tapi langkahku terhenti saat ku lihat surai warna merah muda sedang duduk di bangku taman di belakang gedung agency ku._

_Ku lihat dia duduk menghadap taman yang berarti membelakangi dari tempatku berdiri, ku langkahkan kakiku mendekatinya._

"_Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanyaku dan duduk di sampingnya._

_Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku dan tersenyum, selalu seperti itu 10 tahun lebih aku mengenal Sakura tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat dia menangis, dia selalu tersenyum._

"_Tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu, kau lihat pohon itu Sasuke?" Katanya sambil menunjuk salah satu pohon yang lumayan besar._

"_Hm, pohon yang kita tanam"_

"_Sudah 10 tahun, aku baru menyadari ternyata sudah selama itu, rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu denganmu di pusat kota Gangnam sedang melakukan pertunjukkan menyanyi dengan gitar yang tidak bisa di bilang bagus atau tepatnya ku bilang rusak parah" Katanya sambil tertawa._

_Aku hanya diam memperhatikan dia tertawa, ya, aku sangat mengingat kejadian saat itu._

"_Dan hari ini kau akan kembali ke Konoha, ku harap keputusanmu tidak membuatmu menyesal"_

"_Kita berpisah disini Sasuke" Katanya lagi_

"_Hm… Aku pergi Sakura" Kataku_

"_Hati-hati, dan sampaikan salamku kepada orang tuamu" Pesannya_

_Akupun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk di bangku taman, sebelum benar-benar pergi kutolehkan kembali wajahku kearahnya, ku lihat dia memandangi langit, aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena posisi bangku taman di buat membelakangi jalan menuju keluar gedung, kuhela napasku dan pergi._

_**Dear God**_

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku di taman Konoha, kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan, entah kenapa aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar meninggalkan mobilku begitu saja di pinggir jalan, ku pasang headset ketelingaku kemudian memutar satu lagu, lagu dimana liriknya Sakura sendiri yang merangkainya sedangkan aku yang membuat syair, nada dan instrumentnya.

**A lonely road crossed another cold state line**

**Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find**

**While I recall all the words you spoke to me**

**Can't help but wish that I was there **

**Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah **

Sekarang kau ada dimana Sakura? Harusnya tidak sulit buatku menemukanmu karena kau adalah stylist dari agency tempatku dulu bernaung tapi kenyataannya kau sudah tidak bekerja disana lagi, tak lama setelah keputusanku mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan kaupun juga memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang stylist, sempat ku coba mencari keberadaanmu dari para staff tapi tak seorangpun tahu keberadaanmu bahkan Kakashi sekalipun.

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is**

**To hold her when I'm not around**

**When I'm much too far away**

**We all need that person who can be true to you**

**But I left her when I found her**

**And now I wish I'd stayed**

**Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**

**I'm missing you again oh no **

**Once again**

Aku ingin kembali ke saat itu, saat waktuku ku habiskan denganmu, kenapa justru setelah tidak bersama, kenapa justru setelah kutemukan seseorang yang berarti buatku aku justru meninggalkannya.

Tuhan … Tolong dekap ia saat aku tak berada disisinya, aku merindukannya.

**There's nothing here for me on this barren road**

**There's no one here while the city sleeps**

**And all the shops are closed**

**Can't help but think of the times I've had with you**

**Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah**

Sepi itu yang kurasakan saat ini tanpa kamu, hanya kenangan bersamamu yang membuatku kuat untuk menjalani semuanya, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatku mengalah bahkan terhadap makanan yang tidak ku sukai.

"Sakura, aku benci sesuatu yang manis" Kataku

"Astaga Sasuke bisakah kau hilangkan dulu ego mu itu dan cepat minum ini" Perintahnya

"Aku tidak mau" Kataku bersikeras

"Kau ingin semakin lama tinggal di rumah sakit?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Kataku

"Kalau begitu cepat minum ini" Katanya masih menyodorkan sendok berisi cairan kental dan lengket

"Ugh … " Aku membuang mukaku

"Plisss dech Sasuke ini hanya satu sendok madu, tidak lebih dan madu bagus untuk pemulihan daya tahan tubuhmu, cepat minum atau aku tidak akan pernah mau menemanimu di rumah sakit" Ancamnya

Sungguh menjengkelkan kalau dia sudah mulai dengan ancamannya itu dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mau meminum cairan kental dan lengket itu yang Sakura sebut sebagai madu.

**Well some search never finding a way**

**Before long they waste away**

**I found you something told to me stay**

**I gave in, to selfish ways**

**And how I miss someone to hold **

**When hope begins to fade**

Pukul tiga dini hari, udara semakin dingin kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mobil yang ku parkir dipinggir jalan, masuk dan menutup kaca mobil dan menyalakan penghangat.

Kembali ku layangkan pandanganku ke taman sebelum akhirnya kembali ku lajukan mobilku menuju mansion.

Aku merindukanmu untuk kembali ku dekap tapi pencarianku untuk menemukanmu sia-sia, saat kutemukan dirimu dan hatiku berkata untuk tinggal aku malah meninggalkanmu, kini harapan itu mulai redup saat kau tak kutemukan kembali.

**FIN**

_Sebagian orang mengatakan kesempatan hanya datang satu kali, itu tidak benar. Kesempatan itu selalu datang, tetapi anda harus siap menaggapinya._

Salah satu lagu favoriteku, liriknya sangat menyentuh dan gak gombal, liriknya sengaja kusingkat karena lagunya juga berulang-ulang jadi ku ambil secara singkat saja, tadinya mau ku kasih penjelasan setelah lirik ini kembali ke sini tapi mataku lagi kumat.

Review nya jika berkenan ^_^


End file.
